A fathers love
by Cloverbunny44
Summary: Candy is in a scary abandoned house and needs help! (Any further of a summary will give away the whole story!)


I sat up in my bed and yawned. Wait what? was I in my bed, was in my room, was I even in my house? I opened my tired orange eyes and looked around nervously. I was in a old grey brick room looking abandoned; walls were leaking, rats were eating something in the corner, the only window in the room was boarded and covered in chains, and a old photo caught my eye. Seeing I was at least in what looked like my house I shivered as I slowly got off the lumpy mattress I had slept on and picked up the picture, I stared at it before covering my mouth in surprise and throwing it at the farthest wall.

My father was in the photo holding my cousin as they walked away leaving me in a box. I cried just as the door creaked open, a women walked in. It was like déjà vu as she swept before me, I knew this face from somewhere but I couldn't remember where.

"Hello Candy." She spoke in a voice that sounded like musical bells and had the face to match. She wore a beautiful white dress with a skirt that swirled with every step she took towards me, her shining gold hair swayed behind her, and her eyes were bright blue and welcoming. "It is nice to see you again."

I reached my arms to her and noticed I was wearing what looked like my fathers shirt, it was raggedy and the symbol nearly faded away. The woman appeared to be an angel, my guardian angel! At least she did for a few more seconds anyway, she suddenly changed before my eyes; her dress was ripped and covered in dark red stains that appeared to be blood, her hair was black and missing in places, her once welcoming blue eyes turned white. I screamed as she lunged at me angrily, her claws narrowly missing me.

"NOOOOO!" I ran out the room and into the hall, Striders room, I thought as I threw open the door. I was greeted by what appeared to be Strider with a knife, he had no eyes and scratches all over his face. A moan escapes my mouth as I ran off with the woman and my eyeless friend chasing me.

I ran into something purple and black, panicking I stared into the face of Grand highblood. He appeared to have carved his makeup into his skin with a knife recently seeing his purple blood drip onto the ground. Kurloz was behind him eating his own arm as he smiled at me creepily.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I shrieked dodging Grand highblood as he tried to grab me with a bloody hand. I started to run again only to be greeted by three new demonic figures; Gamzee, KanKri, and The Sufferer, they looked at me hungrily as they pounced on me. I tried to run only to discover my small body was stuck in the ground. I opened my mouth and let out the loudest scream I could ever manage to give,

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!" I shot up in bed, I glanced around scared, I was in my normal red and grey room instead of the old one in my nightmare.

"WHATS WRONG?" My dad ran into the room and hugged me. I was crying a bit as I held onto his shirt, I was sweating rapidly and scared that I was still dreaming. "Are you hurt, sick, thirsty, or scared?"

"S-S-Scawed..." I mumbled as I wiped my left eye. I told him about my dream and the strange lady. My father smiled at me gently as told me it was just a bad dream and that he would never abandon me in a box, the whole time he was rubbing my head careful not to touch my small orange horns. "Weally?"

"Of course not I would have at least been nice and left you in a old freezer!" My dad teased. My eyes watered a bit and I buried my face in his shirt crying. "Just joking Candy! Tell ya what sweetie, you can sleep with me in my bed tonight! Would you like that?"

I nodded and grasped my stuffed kitty by the ear. My father picked me up and carried me to his room careful not to wake any of the other trolls sleeping in the house. I was nearly asleep by the time I was set in his bed, but I was awake enough to curl my tiny body closer to his.

I has the same dream again but only this time there was a happy ending, my father protected me from getting eaten. My body was pressed tightly into his chest as he broke open a nearby window and let in some sunlight to turn the demons back to normal. The lady disappeared and her work too. My father's Cancer symbol shone in the light as he kissed my small grey forehead, making me feel warmer and safe.

I knew that I didn't have a mother but I had something better, a father who loved me...


End file.
